Someone I Wish You Could Meet
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan help Jackson tell Greta about someone they love and miss.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI or Snoopy.**

 **Inspired by the story A Long Overdue Meeting by TotalCSIFan.**

 **I wondered how Jackson might remember someone, and this story came to me. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Jackson loved visiting his aunts and uncles at the lab. He always loved seeing Catherine and asking about Maria and Helena. Since Hodges and Henry worked out in the field more, he'd ask if they liked the new job. And he liked having Wendy and Grissom in town. Even if D.B and Mrs. Barbara weren't here, Jackson loved calling them and talking about his baby sister and anything else.

But there was one member of the family Jackson and his parents wished could see baby Greta. So one afternoon, Jackson pulled out some pictures and sat down on the couch with Greta.

Greg and Morgan came in and saw Jackson showing Greta some pictures. "Jacks, what are you doing?" Greg asked.

Greta cooed softly as Jackson showed her a framed picture of the team at a softball game. "Look," he said. He patiently pointed to everyone in the photo. "There's daddy and mama. And Uncle Nicky, Uncle Hodges, Uncle Doc, Uncle Super Dave, and Uncle Henry. And that's Uncle D.B. You remember him?" Greta stared at the photo.

Jackson looked sad. "And this," he said as he pointed to someone in the picture. "That's Auntie Finn."

Greg and Morgan smiled sadly as Jackson told his sister about their good friend. They knew he missed Finn as much as they did.

"Greta, you would like Auntie Finn," Jackson said. "She could dance!"

Greg smiled at the memory of Finn and Jackson dancing together.

"She and daddy and mama like science," Jackson said. "Auntie Finn always gave me big hugs. One time, at a Christmas party at the lab, she brought me this." Jackson held up a toy Snoopy. "You can hold him when we watch the Great Pumpkin this Halloween." He handed Greta the toy and his sister studied it. Jackson smiled as she cooed at the toy. "I don't think Auntie Finn will mind if you hold Snoopy." Greta sighed and looked at the toy.

Morgan and Greg smiled as their son patiently explained to his sister all about his aunt. They knew Jackson missed Finn, and they wished Finn could've lived to meet baby Greta.

Jackson smiled at Greta. "Sometimes I see Auntie Finn in my dreams. She says she misses me and daddy and mama and everybody. I tell her I miss her very much."

Greg and Morgan sighed softly and sat down with the kids. "We miss her too, sweet pea," Morgan said.

Greg pulled Jackson up on his lap. "I wish your Auntie Finn could see you and Greta right now, Jacks."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I tell her I miss her. She says she misses everybody. I think she would like Greta."

"I think you're right," Morgan said.

"It's good that we remember Auntie Finn," Jackson said. "We gotta tell Greta what she was like."

"Yes," Greg said. "That's why we remember her and your Uncle Warrick, because we loved them. And I think your Auntie Finn and Uncle Warrick would love you and your sister."

"Yeah," Jackson said. He smiled at his father. "Maybe Auntie Finn and Uncle Warrick have grilled cheese sandwiches together, like we did one day."

Greg smiled at the memory of the three of them having grilled cheese sandwiches after he was suspected of planting evidence at an old scene. He liked the idea of Finn and Warrick as friends. "Maybe so, Jacks. And I know they'd love Greta."

"Yeah," Jackson said. He smiled as his sister examined the toy Snoopy. "I think Greta would like Auntie Finn."

Greg smiled warmly at his family. "Yes, she would. Jacks, I have an idea. How about we get some grilled cheese sandwiches and you can tell Greta some more about Finn?"

Jackson smiled at his father. "Yeah. And maybe you and mama will see Auntie Finn in your dreams. I told her you and Uncle Nicky got promoted and I think she likes that. I miss Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara, but we got a good family."

Morgan smiled and cuddled Greta as Greg hugged Jackson. "Yeah, we do," Greg said.

 **The End**


End file.
